glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Episode Two: Smack Down/@comment-4325411-20131119044921
Yay! Its a month of wonderful, wonderful chapters! I'm so glad that this is up, I've been waiting for a while! And luckily, this did not disappoint. This was a great second installment and a pretty good successor to the first chapter. Great job! I'm very happy with how the Valerie and Dmitri (friendship name Dalerie?) friendship is shaping up. Her coming to him was great and then convincing Daniel into joining was awesome. Although, I would have maybe liked a tiny little bit of Valerie and Talia interaction, since you know that kiss happened and something would have been nice, like maybe after Valeries audition, Talia saying something like "Good job" and having Valerie give her a little awkward smile or something. I dont know but still love Dalerie! Oh and Vanessa, DAMN! I need to use that "50% of the knife in my back" line someday (I have someone in mind for that.....) and her freaking out at that girl by making out with her boyfriend and cutting her damn hair was brilliant (and kind of frightening but whatevs!) So now for the most important point in the review: I ship Danmitri so freaking much. Just, just awwwww! Him going to Dmitri (who is like the French genie of wisdom this episode.....ignore that comment) for advise and then kissing him just...it made me happy. I'm in the position to (likeing someone who is friend and all that jazz and just wanting to kiss them after ever conversation) and seeing that made me smile, I really hope that in the end, they end up together since well, their cute :) Oh and side note: I do not ship Lumitri (or whatever) never will, but I friendship them. Oh and I forgot Catalina was a lesbian....I'm a bad fan :( Oh how evil the New Directions are >) Having Jessica and Dmitri spy on them was pretty clever (although I would have used someone else like Brock in the role of Troubletones spy since I would think that most people would know that Dmitri's in the New Directions but I'm nitpicking) and then stealing their routines....how devilish. I like it! Now as for the competition....it was pretty good. The Femme Fatales intro was PERFECT. You fear them, you....want to be them? Yeah sounds about right. SALTS (Smiled a Little Then Stopped, its the new LOL) Personally, I think everyone did good, but I agree with your standings. I know that ND wasnt going to be last but 2nd last seems about right. The Warblers were my faves, but The Troubletones deserveed, being that they are the number one group in the school and of the four. Ok first off "them Warblers?" That made me laugh a little too much....but the steriods accustations were on the meh level for me. Can't they just be really good flippers? Besides, I swear the Warblers did flips before the scandal an no one batted an eye so....but anyways, while I don't like some of the pointless, everyone involved fights in your fanfics, this one made sense. Everyone had a reason to fight! That sentence sounded so much better in my head....Lucas's comment was great. It is kind of a tradition for the clubs to hate each other. Also, how does Brock know what Shiebe means? I dont even know and I'm a Gaga fan.....Anyways I loved Catalina's and Sarah's reactions to losing. Just that "What?!" followed by a soft "damn" makes me smile a little for no reason. And the "we didnt lose" thing was AWESOME! As for my faves, here they are: Fave Song: Holiday Fave Character: Dmitri Fave Couple Interaction: Daniel coming out to Dmitri Fave Friendship Interaction: Valerie talking to Dmitri about joing the ND Fave Scene: Again Daniel coming out to Dmitri Fave Line: "I'm thinking of having a cutlery sale. 50% off the knife in my back!" Oh Vanessa.... Overall Score: 8.5/10 Loved this episode, it was great and I'm excited to see the new episode. Great job and I can't wait for the next episode! P.S I have an idea for an episode for next season, but I dont want to stress you so I wont say, unless you want to know so if you do tell me and I'll message you it :)